Dancing in the Rain
by thespace-dragon
Summary: Life gets a little easier for Lucy and Natsu when they take the time to just stop and dance in the rain. Oneshot. Pure fluff.
**Okay, yall. This is my first Fairy Tail fic. Ever. Hope you all enjoy fluff, because this is what you are going to get. xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Luce…Come on! It'll be fun!" Natsu whined, pulling on Lucy's hand, attempting to drag her out of bed.

Lucy groaned. Leave it to Natsu to break into her apartment yet again to drag her on some new adventure that she hadn't even been paying attention in the first place. Why? She had been asleep, that's why.

"Luuuuuuccccyyyyyyy…" Natsu whined again.

Lucy picked her head off of her pillow and glared at Natsu. "What is it this time, Natsu?" she snapped.

Natsu flinched and let go of the hand he had been tugging on, pouting and sinking his head into his scarf. "Well, it's your day off right?" he muttered.

Lucy nodded, raising a blonde brow at the boy, man, child, whatever you want to call him.

"Well, it's our day today, so you gotta go get ready so we can hang out."

Lucy stared at the pink haired man, nonplussed about what he was actually talking about. Leave it to Natsu to make her get up early on her first day off from her new job. She rolled her eyes and face planted her pillow.

"That is exactly why I want to sleep in, Natsu. Please just give me a few extra hours," she mumbled into the pile of fluff.

Natsu grunted and made himself at home on her bed, right on top of her, and smothering her farther into her pillow. "A'ight, fine. We'll take a nap."

Immediately, Lucy was overheated and struggling to breathe with the man-child's weight in her back. Lucy huffed, planted her hands on her mattress and picked herself up, rolling Natsu off of her and the side of her bed, landing ungracefully onto the floor. Puffing out her cheeks, she glared at him over the side of her bed.

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, arms crossed, had his scarf pulled up to his nose, and was glaring two holes into her wall. Natsu looked like a toddler for not getting his way and it inadvertently made Lucy soften. Just a little bit, though.

Lucy sighed and laid her head on the pillow. "Ok, what is it that you had planned for us today?"

Natsu immediately perked up, a smile cracking his face in half, showing off his pointed canines. "Well, first we are gonna get breakfast, then we were gonna go for a walk through the park. And then we would…" he rambled on and on about what they were going to do, completely ignoring when Lucy sat up and made her way over to her dresser, looking for an outfit to wear for the day.

"Oi, does this mean you're actually gonna go?" he asked from the floor once still, once he realized Lucy was no longer in front of him.

"Well, yeah, you had this whole day planned," Lucy said over her shoulder. Her outfit was picked out and she was making her way to her bathroom to shower.

"Really, Luce?"

"Yes, really." Lucy sighed as she closed the door to her bathroom.

When she turned around, she nearly screeched when she saw Happy curled up in the pile of clothes she had left near the tub last night, his head buried in a pair of her underwear.

Red-faced and blubbering, Lucy picked the blue cat by the scruff and marched back out of the bathroom, depositing him in Natsu's lap, muttering 'stupid cat' repeatedly. She turned on her heel and marched back into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Natsu watched her, eyes wide in confusion. Lucy was a weirdo for getting all embarrassed about Happy being in the bathroom in his opinion. He soothed the little blue cat as he waited for Lucy to finish her morning routine. He didn't quite understand why she was so upset about being woken up either. It was nine in the morning, she had already slept in an extra two hours before he had showed up at her house.

Eventually, Lucy reappeared from her bathroom, steam escaping from the room and she was fluffing her golden hair with a towel, attempting to dry it before she did anything to it. Natsu couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face as she went about her routine.

He had zoned out completely. So much so, that Lucy flicked him on the nose to get him out of it. She had caught the dopey smile he had on his face when she was finished with her appearance and inwardly she was ecstatic that Natsu would even look at her that, let alone anyone else. She wouldn't admit that to anyone else, though.

A light blush spread across her nose and she puffed out her cheeks in mock annoyance. "So are we going to get breakfast or not? You've been sitting here like a bump on a log for five minutes now," she said as she straightened up and moved to her bedroom door.

Natsu scrambled to his feet, dropping Happy onto Lucy's bed and followed behind his best friend. This wouldn't be the first time that he left Happy in Lucy's apartment while they went out. Leave it to civilization to ban pets in stores.

Lucy was waiting for him at the door and after locking her door, they were on their way to breakfast. Lucy had this favorite café that she went to during her lunch hour at work and that's where he was going to take her.

Natsu took her hand and led her through the streets of Magnolia almost running, and smile splitting his face as Lucy laughed at his impatience. What? He was never the one to wait around and let life go by.

Soon enough they were at the café, and he caught the twinkle in Lucy's chocolate eyes. Her kind eyes were lit up as she recognized the place they walked into, surprised that Natsu even knew about this place.

They took a seat, placing their order, and picking up a random conversation like always. This time: Natsu's fishing adventure with Happy. The blue cat had stolen all of his fish when he wasn't looking and it caused him to keep catching more fish that way he could stock his fridge at home.

"And he had the audacity to waddle past me! You think I'm kidding. He was so fat from all the fish he ate that day he literally waddled. It was the funniest thing ever!" Natsu exclaimed as he wrapped up his story, Lucy's melodic laugh was music to his ears.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu. Really? He waddled?" she asked in between her giggles.

Natsu nodded and leaned back against his chair, their food finished. "Yeah, he waddled about like nothing was wrong until I rolled him over on his back, then he was stuck there," he barked a laugh at the memory. "He wouldn't let me pet him for a week after that."

Lucy giggled from behind her hand, eyes dancing with happiness. Natsu grinned back. So far so good with their day together.

They walked out of that café, hand in hand as they made their way down the street, heading to the park, laughing and chatting along the way. The normal routine with them.

Natsu loved to make Lucy laugh, and after she had started her new job, she had less and less time to hang out with him, cutting down on the time he actually got to hear its beauty. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, giving the extra spark he always liked to see. Her smile was lopsided, only slight, though, tending to pull farther on the left side than the right, but he didn't care that she wasn't symmetrical. Lucy was Lucy. Sure, she was a grump most mornings when he showed up in her apartment, but after she was awake she always gave him the smile meant for him. It was half the reason why he kept showing up time and time again even though she would always give him a Lucy-Kick for being in her bed or going through her desk because he was bored and waiting for her to wake up all the way. Nothing would deter him from seeing that smile whenever he had the chance.

Lucy glanced up at the clouds, a small frown pulling at her face. "Hey, it is supposed to rain today?" she asked, stopping him mid sentence.

Natsu glanced at the sky, noting the gray clouds that had encroached over Magnolia. He gave a shrug and continued along into the park. "We'll be fine, Luce. Only gonna be here for a li'l bit anyways." He grinned over his shoulder at her.

Her eyes were wide with worry but she trusted him.

They walked through the park, enjoying the scenery. Kids were playing on the playground or running around the trees, playing games of tag and hide-n-seek. One or two pairs of people walking on the path alongside them.

Lucy was keeping a close eye on the ever darkening clouds as the wound their way through the park. She was worried it might actually rain while they were out and she didn't want to get caught in the rain. It was barely warm enough to be outside without a jacket and just cold enough to still catch a cold if you weren't careful.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled her off the path and was sitting her down underneath on of the large sakura tree. It was spring and they were just beginning to bloom.

"N-Natsu, it's going to rain soon, we should be heading back," she reasoned as he sat her down on the ground.

"Come on, Luce, live a little." He chuckled as he began to climb the tree she was seat under. Live a little? In the rain?

But leave it to that pink haired idiot to climb a tree just before it was to start raining. Show off.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the kids that were still running around. Parents were calling them back to their sides as the clouds continued to get darker.

Thunder boomed and in a blink of an eye, rain was pouring down from the sky. The tree shielded her enough to look straight and watch as Natsu kept on climbing. Next thing she knew, he slipped and with a yelp, was falling out of the tree. He landed on his back with a loud umpf, the wind knocked out of him.

Lucy rushed to his side to make sure he was okay. The rain was coming down harder now, finally leaking through the leaves.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" she asked.

He gave her his signature grin, making her heart flutter more than she cared to admit, and he raised a closed hand to her. She cupped her hands under his and he opened it, leaving something to flutter into her waiting palms.

It was an open sakura blossom.

"Was tryin' to get that for ya," he wheezed slightly as he sat up next to her.

Lucy no longer consciously cared that her knees were getting dirty from kneeling in the dirt next to Natsu. He climbed a fricking tree to find an open blossom for her. It had to be one of the first blossoms of the season.

Lucy couldn't help the giggles that started bubble up through her, her shoulders shaking with the effort of suppressing her laughter. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and soon enough they were leaking down her face.

Natsu gave her a concerned look once the tears started rolling down her face. "Hey, you alright, Luce?"

"Hahaha, yeah, I, I'm fine, haha," she giggled, still gazing down at the tiny flower in her hands. She shifted it to one hand and wiped the tears away with the other.

She tucked the blossom behind her ear along with a lock of her hair. She made a spur of the moment decision and stood up, dragging Natsu along with her.

"Luce, what're ya doin'?" he asked as she pulled him from underneath the tree's protective branches and out into the pouring rain.

"Come on, Natsu, live a little!" she chirped, copying his words.

He gave her a fanged grin as the rain pelted them, wetting their hair and clothes.

Lucy let out a joyous giggle and began to bounce around, turning Natsu around in circles. Her face full of her smile and the air full of her laughter. Natsu chuckled along with her and gave her a spin, like dance partners.

Lucy's eyes widened, but she laughed whole-heartedly when he spun her back into his chest. Her hands were resting on his chest and his on her waist as they swayed side to side at their own pace with the rain, the thunder rumbling around them gently.

Lucy's cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling the little blossom had brought on within the last few moments. And as much as she liked being in Natsu's arm, shh don't tell anyone that, she wanted to play in the rain more.

Deciding that was exactly what she was going to do, she pushed away from Natsu and skipped around the sakura tree, leaving him to chase after her.

"Oi, Luce! Where ya goin'?" he called after her, a child-like glee leaking into his voice.

Lucy simply giggled in response and continued to skip throughout the park, stomping in the puddles like she was twelve, and laughing when Natsu finally caught up to her, splashing her in the puddles as well.

By now, their clothes were soaked through, their hair was dripping with waters, but that did nothing to dampen the fun they were having in the rain. Natsu letting out his boisterous laugh as they ran through all the puddle in the park, Lucy's own laughter tinkling within his.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and together they raced out of the park and back to the apartment, having the best time in the world despite the weather.

* * *

The next day hit Lucy like a wall and she was forced to call in sick, her voice barely loud enough to tell her boss over the phone. He pitied her so much just from the sound of her voice that she gave her the next couple days off, including this one.

Lucy buried herself into her blankets and sighed weakly. She had told Natsu that it was going to rain, but what did he do? Gave her a sakura blossom and told her to live a little. Now she was sick. The next time she saw him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Of course, that was going to happen when she could actually get out of bed and was healthy again. Stupid colds. Stupid pink-haired men.

An hour later, Natsu trudged into her apartment and found her still in bed. He looked just as bad as she felt. His hair droopy, not having the strength to stand itself up like normal. His scarf was wrapped two extra times around his neck, making her think that it was winter again. A blanket was under his arm and Happy was cradled in the other.

As much as she wanted to lay into him for taking her out on a day that would rain but he looked so pathetic right now, she had to let it go this time. Next time, though, she wouldn't let him get away with any crazy ideas like that.

"You sick too?" she croaked.

He didn't even bother to open his mouth and just nodded.

Natsu made his way to her bed, set down Happy and unraveled his blanket. Wrapping it around himself, he fell into her bed, face planting her other pillow.

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. Of course, they would get sick at the same time, furthering their group's perception of them being joined at the hip. Whatever. She'd deal with that when she was better, too.

"Can we just stay here for the day?"

"Yeah."

Needless to say, they would be taking care of each other the next few days.

* * *

 **So, whaddya think?**

 **Fluffy right?**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope to write more for this fandom. :)**


End file.
